Ninja of the Stars: Legacy of the Outlaw Star
by simply Eric
Summary: Naruto and the gang join the Outlaw Star on an adventure across the stars
1. Welcome to Ninsupe

**Alright listen up!!**

**I will update my other stories so don't ask**

**Naruto X Outlaw Star**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/ dreaming"_

"**Demon/Summon/inner-self****talking"**

"_**Demon/Summon thinking"**_

Jutsu/Spell/Shell #

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ninja of the Stars: Legacy of the Outlaw Star**

**Ch.1**

**Welcome to** **Ninsupe**

It is currently 12:00am ES (Earth Standard) on Blue Heaven and Gene Starwind is having is **favorite** nightmare.

"_So why are we doing a run here in the Hoppo System? Which I might remind you is the home system of the Kei Pirates!" Gene screamed._

"_Because Gene we got some extra dragonite from the last job and Fred wants us to pick up some rare caster shells. I believe he said something about __21__ , but last I checked the three grand wizards only made __1-20,__" Jim said "Its probably some kind of fraud."_

_(later that day)_

"_TWELVE FIGHTERS COMING UP ON THE PORT SIDE!" "THANKS MEL!" "GENE BREAK LEFT TO 097, THAT KEI SHIP IS ABOUT TO CAST A SPELL!" "ON IT SUZUKA, JIM CAN YOU HACK THEIR SYSTEMS-AH! AISHA, SUZUKA, KEEP THE COVER-FIRE UP!" "SORRY GENE THEY'VE LOCKED ME OUT" "MELFINA PREPARE FOR A SUB-ETHER JUMP TO BLUE HEAVEN!" "GENE THAT COULD TEAR THE SHIP APART MOVING LIKE THIS!" "IT'S THAT OR DIE!"_

"_BEEP...BEEP...BE-_ And just like that Gene was awake in a cold sweat and down one alarm clock.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**(Blue Heaven 6:00am ES)**

After Gene got up he walked down the halls, corridors and streets of Blue Heaven to the observation room over the dry-dock. When he got there, he saw he wasn't the only one. His entire crew was there, all doing something but with a somber look - from Jim writing new hacking programs and firewalls with a Gilliam bot, to Aisha flicking her bell out of boredom and Suzuka drinking her tea, and finally Melfina Starwind, his wife of nine years, looking at the XGP Mk. 2 a.k.a Outlaw Star (II). It has been 6 months since the first XGP was loss.

"Hey Mel, how you holding out?" Gene asked his wife out of concern. "Ten years Gene, that's how long we had the Outlaw Star. Now that its been destroyed, it feels like part of me went with it."

He knew how attached she was to the first XGP, hell they were made at the same time. They were practically sisters. Gene wrapped his arms around Melfina and looked at their new ship with the rest of the crew who joined them at the window."Well it's not all gone. The bridge, AI core, and drive survived. So at lest its spirit will live on" Suzuka said to lighten the mood. It worked as a small smile appeared on Melfina's face.

Looking back at the ship the crew watch as Swanzo and Mikey's boys paint the ship. Compared to the old Outlaw Star, this one was about 75 percent longer and 25 percent bigger. The bridge is now located 2/3 back from the nose, just behind it a pair of wings with a dropship and a secondary engine on each. The main engines still in the same place. Behind the bridge and directly on both sides are a set of turrets. About half way between the bridge and the nose on the top-side is a pair of rocket tubes and bellow are the new grapple arms in a tentacle fashion (AN: think Doc Ock's tentacle from spider man two).

"For a dead man, Gwen Khan sure knew how to make 'em. I put the specs through my computer, this thing is at least 2 times better than the original. It even has a spot where wizards or priest can perform spells, a secondary computer core where I can upload my programs, and even a small dojo." stated Jim.

"_Yeah, but why so much more than the original? He designed this before passing when he was 'all-knowing', so maybe he knew we would need it. But for what?"_ Gene thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Ninsupe sector - Fire System - Planet Konoha)**

Ninsupe: Ninja Space. The Sector that the Sage of the Six Paths and his followers settled in. The Sage and his followers were a rag-tag group of Mercenaries, Assassins, Hackers, Mana Wizards, Tao Priest, Minor Sages, and Monks. The Sage proclaimed this sector as the Holy Lands of the Shinto warriors known as Ninja. The Sage divided the sector into several systems and territories. The five largest were named after five of the six Shinto chakkra elements that bent to his will. These systems are Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water.

In the Fire Territory, in the system of the same name, sat the planet Konoha. Konoha, the capital of the Fire Territory, was founded 600yrs after The Sage's passing by a clan of monks known as the Senju, an assassin clan known as the Uchiha, and various other clans. It is now 60yrs after the founding, in the present, a young ninja and his team are returning the most powerful demon alive to its master. The King of Madness, Hatred, & Frustration himself, Tora the Fire Daimyo Wife's Cat.

"That...that...thing is not a cat! I think it might be a sub-species of Ctarl-Ctarl, but it's not a cat!" yelled Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto was born the night the demon Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, gave his life to seal the Kyuubi into his new born son, Naruto. The Yondaime wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero, but he was not.

"For once I agree with the dobe." stated his teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke is the last of his once mighty clan and heir of the Sharingan Bloodline. Years before, Sasuke's older brother Itachi, slaughtered his entire clan save for him. From that day forth, Sasuke swore vengeance on his clan to kill Itachi.

"Well he can't be that bad. You guys just scare him all the time. That's why I always catch Tora" **"Now maybe Sasuke will date me for catching that demon-cat."** and finally Haruno Sakura and her inner-self. The daughter of two Tao High Priest-nin and Sasuke Fangirl.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, could we see if Ojiji will give use an off-world mission when we get back?" Naruto ask his sensei.

"I'll ask when we get there...hm guess it's that time of year" Kakashi said as he saw a hawk flying over head. "You guys are free to go for now. I'll bring Tora back"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Blue Heaven - Observation deck)**

"So Fred, how much will it cost us for the new Outlaw Star?" Gene asked his gay friend and primary employer.

"Well those caster shells you guys got payed off about half of the ship. That 21 you got a hold of was worth several million Wong. It could be payed in full if you came to my bed my love, but I know how Melfina gets when I try to convince you. So this is what I need you to do. I want you to go to the Ninsupe sector and head to the Tea system and pick up and guard a tea caravan of mine out of the sector." said Fred

"So is that all Fred?" Melfina asked. "No. Ninsupe is a sector with many business men you can do odd jobs for. The also have a bounty system called 'The Bingo Book'. You can get Wong from the bounties but I'd stay away from the S-Ranks. Most could kill the former Anten Seven by them self. So Gene my love, I wish you luck on your journey. Oh, and Welcome to Ninsupe."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**that's all I have for now**

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION!!!**

**I HAVE ABANDOND ALL MY STORIES!!!!!**

**THE REASON FOR THIS IS MOSTLY BECAUSE I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS-BLOCK! IT TOOK ME NEARLY A YEAR TO WRITE MY LAST TWO SUB-PAR STORIES!!!**

**SORRY FOR MY FEW FANS!!!!!**

**-simply Eric**


End file.
